Drity Little Kitty
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien only has one thing on his mind, girls. Two girls to be exact. He discovers a secret that both girls share while being a Dirty Little Kitty. (Characters have been aged up to less pedophilic ages)
1. What do we have here?

Rated M for sexual themes, sex, langue, and... sex.

* * *

Ch, 1. What do we have here?

It wasn't new for him to pine after Ladybug. It wasn't new for him to get horny just thinking about her. He was almost 18 and had one thing on his mind and one thing only. Girls! Although, unlike most other boys his age, Adrien really only thought about two girls. His Lady and his classmate.

Once puberty hit, Ladybug really filled out her suit quite nicely. Her chest became bigger, her hips were wider, her butt more bodacious. Her hair had also gotten longer and she had begun to pull it into a ponytail for a more mature look. He was not complaining! He wanted to lock her in his room and pleaser her all night long.

Although he adored Ladybug and wanted to father her children, he also couldn't help but be drawn to Marinette. Puberty had done wonders on her too. He always thought she was cute, but now she was drop dead gorgeous! She wore her long hair down. It was no wonder all the boys in the entire school wanted her. He was one of them.

However, everyone knew of her crush on him, so nobody even tried to ask her out. He wanted her. He wanted her in his bed. Hell! He wanted a three-way with her and Ladybug. If only he could get that lucky. But, he was still a gentleman and thought it wasn't fair to Marinette, or Ladybug for that matter, that neither woman had all of his heart. So, he bit his tongue every time he thought about asking them out on a date.

Although he wanted them both, and bad, he didn't want to be a jerk and two-time them. Both ladies deserved better than a two-timer. Both ladies deserved someone who would love them with all their heart… not half of it.

But, there was nothing in the gentleman code against taking pictures of both girls when they weren't looking.

He, as Cat Noir, took pictures of Ladybug every chance he got using his staff as a camera. And when the battles or patrols were over, he would quickly feed Plagg cheese and transform again just to spy on Marinette. He loved watching her change clothes through his staff. Oh, how he wanted to be in her room and watching her change in person. Perhaps she would let him do more. But, for now, he was content with snapping pictures of her, sometimes necked, body.

Tonight was one of those lucky nights when he caught her coming out of the shower and he had a good angle. He snapped the picture. He looked at it and smiled like a Cheshire cat. He got the purrrrfect shot! Full frontal nudity with wet hair draped over her shoulders and sticking to her skin! And it wasn't blurry! He knew taking those photography classes would pay off.

It was his new favorite.

He quickly fled back to his house before anyone caught him on a roof across the street from the bakery. He had what he came for

As soon as he got home he de-transformed and gave Plagg a pile of cheese.

While Plagg ate himself into a food coma, Adrien got undressed and flopped onto his bed with his phone, some lotion and a box of tissues.

He had figured out that all the pictures he took with his staff would appear on his phone once he de-transformed.

He found the picture and began to relieve his tension. Oh, he wished his hand was actually her. He imagined her on top of him, her chest on his, his member penetrating her womanhood. Oh god! He wanted her!

He caught his breath after he finished and gazed at the picture again. He heard that after a man masturbates to a woman the woman was no longer attractive to him. He proved that wrong as he drooled.

Her smile alone made him horny again. Her eyes made him melt. And her body, oh god! The more he stared, the more he wanted her. The more he stared, the more a noticed something. She was looking at something. His eyes fallowed her gaze and found a little red thing floating in the corner. What is that? How did he not notice that before? He enlarged the image and the dot became a bit more visible, although a tad pixelated.

He shot up and ran to Plagg whom had long fell asleep on the sofa.

"Plagg! Wake up!" he called out.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Plagg shot up and then scowled. "Why am I up? It's still dark out!"

"Look at this!" Adrien showed him the picture. "Is that a Kwami?"

Plagg yawned as he nodded his head. "Her name is Tikki. What about her?"

Adrien smiled wide. "She's in Marinette's room!"

Plagg shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Adrien smiled even wider. "Ladybug and I are the only ones who have a Kwami. That means Marinette is Ladybug!"

Plagg yawned again. "Congratulations kid you figured it out, now go put on some pants and go to bed."

Adrien sighed and smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'm too excited! My Lady and my Princess are the same person. Oh god I love her!"


	2. Model behaver

Rated M for sexual themes, sex, langue, and... sex.

* * *

Ch, 2. Model behaver

Adrien smiled and drooled as he watched Marinette walking into school the next day. Her top was low cut. Her skirt was short. Her stockings were high. And she had her hair in a messy bun. She must have dressed like that just to tease him.

If he could, he would have pounced on her right then and there. He wanted her so bad. And now that he knew her secret, she had all of his heart. Oh, how he wanted to act upon his instincts and have his way with her. He elected to be a gentleman instead.

He was holding a bouquet of roses for that very reason.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Good morning Adrien." She waved.

He really enjoyed the fact that she had gotten more comfortable around him and didn't stumble on her words anymore. He knew she was a smart and talented girl and he was glad that she was now able to show that side of her to him without freaking out.

She was always comfortable around Cat Noir, why she stuttered and mumbled around just him baffled him until he learned of her crush on him. He would sometimes use Cat Noir just to get to know her better. Sometimes he even questioned his feeling for Ladybug thinking that she was the one that he just wanted to fuck while Marinette was the one he really wanted to marry. But, then Ladybug did or said something that put those terrible thoughts to rest… for the time being. It was like both girls were on a scale and every now and then the scale would tip in ether's favor. Marinette was the one it was tipping for more as of late. He figured that it was his emotions (or hormones) telling him he had no chance with Ladybug and to pursue Marinette instead.

Granted, he always like her, but he had never admitted it. The first moment he met her as herself she wasn't sucking up to him, wanting his autograph, or swooning over him. He liked that. He liked that she treated him like a normal boy. It secretly turned him on. However, at the time he couldn't explain why he liked it so much.

It was after one very awkward, uncomfortable, and embarrassing conversation with his father when he was 16 he finally understood why he could be completely infatuated with Ladybug while at the same time find Marinette irresistible. His hormones were telling him to reproduce. He had just started puberty when he met "them". But, that didn't matter now, because they were the same person.

He didn't feel like he was mentally cheating on either of them because how can you cheat on someone with… that person? Can't be done.

He held out the roses and smiled at her. The time was now to have his fantasies become a reality… except for the three-way, he realized that would be impossible… unless time was altered again.

"Good morning Marinette." Stay cool, he repeated to himself in his head. He still ended up blushing a bit. "Would you like to see a movie with me this afternoon?"

She blushed considerably. "Ah, sure." She smiled as he handed her the bouquet.

He continued to smile as he gazed into her eyes. If only they were alone and not surrounded by the entire student body. "So… I'll pick you up at around five." He smiled as he looked her over. "What you're wearing now is fine." He knew if she changed clothes she would pick out something that would make it next to impossible for him to keep his hands to himself. Although, he mentally smacked himself because he didn't want to keep his hands to himself. He wanted his hands all over her. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted to give her everything. Give her all of him.

She blushed, giggled and continued to smile as well. "But I'll smell like school. Besides, this isn't date attire… we're going on a date right? Or are we just going as friends?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Date." He answered bluntly. He gave her an awkward smile. "It's a date." He repeated. _'Maybe we'll fuck too.'_

He knew she knew that he knew of her crush on him. He also knew that she knew that he thought the world of her.

It was made evident when she was at one of his photoshoots. She was there because, she loved him, and she had made the outfit he was modeling. His father had held another fashion contest and she had won, again. So, it was a business outing for the two. She was surprisingly professional the entire time. However, he wasn't the only model on the set. There was also a few female models, but he didn't pay them any attention. And his rival, Jay, in the modeling world. The boys played nice on camera, but as soon as the photographer was done, the prank war commenced. One time, Jay had swapped Adrien's shampoo with pink hair dye. Adrien made it work, but he was still stuck with it for a month. Luckily for him, the dye vanished whenever he transformed. Ladybug would have never taken a pink haired Cat Noir seriously. And Marinette laughed her head off when she first caught sight of his pink locks. Although, after a day or two, she had finally stopped laughing.

 _They were 16 at the time. Jay had noticed Marinette at that shoot. He did the sneaky thing and waited till it was Adrien's turn to be in front of the camera before he approached her. Adrien overheard him ask her out. He lost it. He tackled him and started to punch him in the face. Jay fought back and landed one good punch to Adrien's right eye. It took their bodyguards to finally pull them apart._

 _Marinette put a raw steak on Adrien's injured eye. "You got blood on my clothes." She spoke dryly. They were at the point where she could actually hold a conversation with him._

 _He looked her over with his good eye. The outfit she was wearing was completely free of blood. Then it dawned on him. He got Jay's blood on her designs. "Sorry."_

 _"What got into you?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You're not a violent person."_

 _He shrugged. "Jay and I can't fucking stand each other." Well, that was the truth._

 _She rolled her eyes. "I can't stand Chloe either, but do you see me punching her lights out?"_

 _He chuckled a little as he imagined the girls going at it. Marinette would win, but still._

 _"This is not funny." She chided him. "You're lucky he only gave you a black eye. He could have hurt you worse. I couldn't live with myself knowing you got like a broken bone… or… or worse." She blushed when she realized what she was saying. "I mean…" She blushed even harder. "Because we are dear friends."_

 _He wanted to kiss her and tell her he would have come out the victor if their fight had lasted any longer and that Jay would be the one being sent to a hospital. But he bit his tongue and looked away from her. He sighed. "He asked you out. I overheard."_

 _She sighed. "I was going to tell him no and that I like someone else. Like I tell every boy that's not my crush." She rolled her eyes._

 _He chuckled. "And who is the guy you like?" He already knew it was him._

 _She raised an eyebrow. She then gave him a vile smile. "What? Do you like me now?" She stood up. "Sorry Agreste, but you're just gonna have to find out the hard way." She put her hands on her hips._

 _Sassy! He liked it. He chuckled. "Well, I did beat up a guy for you." He shrugged. "Can't let just anyone ask you out."_

 _She rolled her eyes and continued to smile. "So… do you like me now?"_

Why he didn't answer "hell yes!" to that question still bugged him. Instead he just said that she was his friend and he felt obligated to protect her. Idiot! He regretted not telling her the truth. But, that was two years ago.

It was now five o'clock and he was at her front door and had rang the doorbell. Her mother opened the door with a huge smile and invited him in. He quickly noticed her father in the kitchen chopping up meat. He waved and gave the giant baker a nervous smile.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng left his cleaver in the cutting board, washed his hands, and walked up to the teen. He then smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't you even dare think about hurting my baby girl." He whispered in his ear so his wife couldn't hear.

"Yes sir." Adrien squeaked in fear.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng released him and messed up his hair. "This kid." He chuckled.

Adrien chuckled as well. _'Don't kill me sir.'_

"Ready." Marinette started down the steps from her room. She wore a deep rosy pink flowing dress that went down to her knees and accentuated her curse nicely. Over her shoulders she wore a cropped black leather jacket. And… black heels. She had to be wearing heels. He hated them. How anyone could stand, let alone walk in those ridiculous things he couldn't understand. But, she made this pair work. As if the shoes read his mind, she tripped over her feet. Luckily he was in the right place at the right time and caught her.

"You ok?" He smiled at her. "If you wanna change shoes, I can wait." He really did hate heels.

She blushed. "I'll be fine. You know I'm clumsy."

"And you think wearing four inch heels will help?" He put her down. "Now I won't have you get hurt because you're wearing those dangerous things. Please take them off and put on a pair of tennis shoes or flats or something."

Her parents smiled and rolled their eyes.

She rolled her own eyes as she took off the shoes. She then turned around and went back up to her room. She came back down a few moments later with a light pink pair of tennis shoes on. "Happy?" She crossed her arms when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had long chalked his hatred of heels to his modeling career. Little did she know that the reason was because he was forced to wear them because of an akuma.

He could feel his chances of getting laid that night felting, but he didn't care. He gave her a smirk. "Very." He then gave her a small bow and kissed her hand. "Shall we go?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure."

He stood back up and linked their arms together.

She then looked back at and waved to her parents as they walked to the door. "Love you, see you later."


	3. Cat Blocked

Rated M for sexual themes, sex, langue, and... sex. enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 3. Cat Blocked.

The movie was ok. They both agreed that the first one was better.

He then took her to dinner. Which, went great. The food was delish and they compared the movie they just saw to the original.

It was getting late and really cold. He was still hopeful that they would get it on as they walked in the park while holding hands. He wondered if she wanted it too, or if he was just way to horny for his own good. Regardless, if she didn't then he wouldn't force her into it. But, he had to know. It was killing him.

"So…" He put his hands in his pockets. "You wanna go back to my place?"

She blushed furiously. "Wha… what are… what are we going to do there?" Her stutter was back.

 _'Each other.'_ He smiled at her. "I just got mega strike six." _'Sex!'_ "It only works on next gen consoles." _'And then after you cream me I want to do you. I want to make love with you all night long.'_

She giggled. "Sounds like fun."

He gave her a small bow and linked his arm with her's. _'Fuck me please.'_

It wasn't long before they were in his room and she was beating him in virtual battle.

"Booyah." She smiled after she had won.

He gave her a light peck on the cheek, it was something he started doing when they started to become better friends. "One more round, but let's make this one a little more… interesting shall we?"

She rolled her eyes. "A bet? You know you're gonna lose so why even bother?" She giggled. "But, I'm all ears."

He gave her a Cheshire smile. "Loser pleasures the winner in bed."

She dropped her controller as her mouth gaped open. "Sex?!" She finally spoke after a few moments of inaudible screaming came from her mouth. "You want us to have sex?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head as he nodded. "You don't have too…"

"You're on pretty boy!" She smiled and grabbed her controller off the floor. "Get ready to take your pants off."

It wasn't long until she beat him again.

"You cheater. You let me win that one." She rolled her eyes. "I call a do over."

He chuckled because it was true. He didn't even try to beat her. He didn't want her to do all the work during their first time. He just wanted her to relax and enjoy herself… as well as him.

"I have no idea of you're talking about Mari. I lost, plain and simple. You're the better gamer." He smiled and shrugged. "And you know very well I am not a cheater. I don't cheat at anything… or on anyone." He gave her a seductive smile. "Now I have to hold up my end of the deal." He ran his hand up her leg. "Bet's a bet and you're not gonna fuck yourself." He gave her a wink as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as a chill ran up her spine. "Oh, you just wanted to get laid." Oh god she wanted him.

He chuckled as his nose touched her's. "Guilty as charged. I'm just one horny boy and I want you. But, you know if you don't…"

"Shut up and fuck me pretty boy. Fuck me all night long." She smiled seductively as she breathed her words in a sensual manner.

He was slightly taken aback and blushed hard, but shrugged and closed his eyes as their lips touched.

She pulled him closer to herself as his hands ran up her sides. Her hands ran through his hair as he passionately kissed her. His lips moved down to her neck as his hands ran up the skirt of her dress lifting it up while she moaned in delight. She began to undo his belt and zipper on his pants. She then had them down around his ankles. He had her dress completely off and was messaging any and every part of her he could as she moaned even more.

God! He was loving this! Loving every gasp and moan she made.

She soon had his button up shirt undone exposing his chest and abdomen. Her hands, having a mind of their own, couldn't keep themselves off of his washboard abs and other muscles. He had no problem undoing her bra. He tossed it away and messaged her breasts causing her to moan even more. His lips moved back up to her's as she removed his boxers and socks. He left her underwear alone for a few more moments because he wanted her completely aroused before he penetrated his manhood into her womanhood.

She was almost there as he began to kiss and lick her chest.

He grabbed the lace of her panties and slowly began to remove them as he stroked her butt on the way down. He tossed them to the side.

This was it! Now was the time!

"Oh Cat Noir!" She moaned as the thought crossed his mind while he continued to kiss her chest. After a second, she gasped and blushed. "I mean Adrien! Adrien! Adrien! You're Adrien!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked down into her's in utter confusion. Did she know?

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that. I've never… he's never… Oh God! I should just leave now." She pushed him away and found her dress on the floor.

"Mari wait!" He stood up as she hoped around putting her shoes on. "Hold on!" He caught up to her and lightly, but firmly, grabbed her arm.

"I'm too embarrassed now. Let go. I'm going home." She jerked her arm, but he didn't let go.

"That's fine, but it's one in the morning and if you go home now you're probably gonna wake up your parents. That, and it's way too cold." He begged.

She sighed. "Fine, but I get the couch."

He gave her a seductive smile. "The bed will be warmer."

She scowled at him.

"I won't try anything. I promise… unless you change your mind and want me to, that is." He gave her a wink.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she took her shoes back off. "Whatever." She walked over to the bed and flopped down. "Goodnight."

He chuckled. "How is it you called out the wrong name and you're the one who's mad?" He walked over and laid down beside her pulling the covers over himself.

She sighed. "You saw me necked." She spoke dryly.

He shrugged. "Touché." He then chuckled again. "But you saw me necked too." He rolled over so he was flat on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Mari?"

"What?" She grumbled.

"Do you know who Cat Noir is… under his mask?" He breathed his question.

"No." she covered her head with the blanket.

"Do you want to know who he is?" he played with a lock of his own hair.

She uncovered her face and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna beat the poor super hero into a pulp if I say 'kinda', are you?"

He chuckled. "No… I know who he is… and beating him up would be a bad idea Princess."

"Oh my God!" She gasped as she looked him over. "Adrien! You're Cat Noir?!"

He gave her a sincere smirk and a nod.

She blushed profusely and covered her face with her hands again. "Oh God!" She wanted to scream. "I almost had sex with the biggest flirt in Paris! Oh God!" _'I'm in love with the stupid cat.'_

He rolled his eyes. "I've only ever flirted with you." He crossed his arms. He then realized what he said and covered his mouth. "I mean just you and Ladybug."

"What?" She became confused. "Oh My God! You know?!"

He gulped. "That you are Ladybug…" He might as well become a monk because at this rate he was going to be a virgin forever and she was never going to forgive him. "Yes." Yep, time to shave his head.

She fumed and picked up a pillow. She then started hitting him with it. "Asshole!"

He sighed and took his beating like a man.

After a few minutes, her arms got tired and she laid back down with a huff.

He sighed again. "I guess holding off dating until I was certain my Princess and my Lady are the same person makes me an asshole. Over the past few years I have felt very conflicted. Do I love Ladybug? Or am I actually in love with you? Over the past two years, you have been winning the battle over my heart."

She listened.

He smiled. "I was highly considering giving up on Ladybug and ask you out instead. And then, I found out the two of you are the same person. Yes, I still love Ladybug. But Princess, you are what makes Ladybug… well, Ladybug. I love you. So maybe I am an asshole for unknowingly being loyal to you when I thought I was mentally cheating on you." Well, it was the truth. He sighed. "Is it so wrong that, when I found out, I've wanted nothing more than to give you the world and all of me? I want to please you and make you happy. I want to marry you at some point and give you children, if you want them that is. Mari I…"

"Shut up." She cut him off and rolled over to face him. "And kiss me you idiot." She smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her close to him. Their lips touched as they closed their eyes. Her hands ran through is hair as his hands ran up her legs, begging to remove her dress again.

She lifted her dress herself and tossed it to the side after she got it over her head. At this point, he was back to kissing her neck. She moaned. "Take two." She breathed. "Make love to me Kitty."

He smiled as he looked her in the eyes while she gave him a seductive smile. "As you wish Princess."


	4. Cuddle?

last chapter folks! (because I don't like odd numbers.)

Rated M for sexual themes, sex, langue, and... sex. enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 4. Cuddle?

The dim light of the TV flooded the otherwise dark room. Sweat dripped from every pore as the teens caught their breath. Both were laying on their backs and holding hands as they smiled.

His eyes fell on her. Even in the very dim light, he could see her clearly. And she was beautiful. Pictures did not do her justice. He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't want her to leave in the morning. His empty room felt like home with her there.

"Merry me." He breathed and smiled.

She rolled over and looked him in the eyes. "Are you being serious or are you just saying that because we just had sex?"

"serious." He smiled. "But you gotta admit, sex was amazing."

She smiled, rolled her eyes, put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Yes… to both."

He smiled even more and wrapped his arms around her.

"But I still expect a formal proposal. You're not getting out of getting down on one knee mister." She sighed.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it Princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kitty." She yawned.

His smile faded. "Can't we stay up and cuddle?"

"I'm falling asleep." Her eyes were closed. "Aren't you tired too?"

"I must have got my second wind. Can't we stay up a little longer?" He frowned. "Don't leave me."

She yawned. "I'm not leaving till morning. I have to go home to my parents eventually." She explained.

"Let's get a place together!" He gave her a nervous smile.

She sighed. "Can we finish school first? We only have half a year left."

He pulled her closer. "That's way too long."

She giggled a little. "Adrien Agreste!" she opened her eyes and looked him in his. "Are you afraid I'm gonna cheat or something?"

He gulped. "No." He kissed her forehead again. "I'm just tired of being alone all the time." He sighed. "I finally figure out the two girls I love are the same person and I don't want to let you go." He pulled her even closer to him. She moaned as his member straightened and inserted itself into her. "This mansion is huge and lonely. And Plagg, my Kwami, isn't much help. Besides, you've always been better company. Far more attractive too." He smiled.

She giggled. "I can tell." She breathed. "You're inside me again."

He blushed profusely. "I'm sorry Princess! It really has a mind of its own!" He let her go and scooted away from her.

She smiled, giggled, and rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I didn't like it." she beckoned him closer with her finger. "Why don't you put that second wind to good use? I got a second wind myself." She spoke seductively and winked at him.

He smiled wide as he scooted back to her. He wrapped his arms around her again and looked her lovingly in her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled as well. "I love you too."

He kissed her passionately on the lips as she moaned some more.

The sun had risen hours ago. Both teens were still passed out from the night's escapades. Her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Adrien Agreste!" His father's assistant yelled when she saw them.

He bolted up and sat up straight. He was a tad pale from the sudden yelling of his name. He made sure his private parts were covered by the sheets.

Marinette, scared out of her wits as well, also bolted up and covered her body with the sheets.

He looked up at the stern woman staring them down with a frown on her face. "Good… good morning Nathalie." He sweat and gave her a nervous smile. "Lovely weather we're having."

She scowled as she looked over Marinette. She sighed when she realized who the necked young lady was. She then turned her attention back to Adrien. "Of all the girls in Paris you could have ended up in bed with…"

He gulped.

"You could have done worse." She crossed her arms. "At least Miss Dupain-Cheng vision and drive." She looked back at her. "You're not going to give up on your dreams because of him are you?" She pointed with her thumb to Adrien.

Marinette blushed. "No mam."

Adrien blushed as well. "I support her dreams."

Nathalie sighed. "Very well."

"Nathalie!" Adrien called out. She looked back at him. He sweated. "Don't tell father. He'll kill me." He paused a moment. "And he'll call her parents. And her father will kill me."

Nathalie rolled her eyes. "You should have thought about that before you slept with Miss Dupain-Cheng." She closed the door behind her.

He sighed and fell back on his pillow. "I'm one dead cat."

Marinette giggled and rested her head back on his chest. "My dad's not going to kill you."

He shivered. "He said if I hurt you…"

She nuzzled his chest. "You didn't hurt me."

"Oh. Yeah… I guess I didn't." He faintly smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Besides." She smiled. "My dad's a teddy bear."

He sighed. "Nathalie's right. I wasn't thinking last night. But, how could I? Princess, you're so beautiful and I can't keep my hands off you."

She giggled. "I'm to blame here too. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."

He smiled. "Can we just… stay like this?"

"We have school on Monday." She sighed.

"Oh, right." He closed his eyes.

She nuzzled his chest again. "But, we can stay like this till we get yelled at again."

He pulled her closer. "If we had our own place, we wouldn't get yelled at."

She rolled her eyes and looked in his as she rested her arm on his chest. "After we finish school silly kitty."

He smiled. "I can't wait that long. I want to make love to you every night."

She rolled her eyes again. "You're such a dirty little kitty."

He smiled. "But you love me." She nodded and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 **ending regards:**

Let me make this clear.

1\. in your reviews, ya'll put words in my mouth (or fingertips)

2\. Foreplay is part of sex, the sexier part anyway.

3\. I never said anything about how the story was going to end. I could have very well just typed cat puns until my fingers were blue. But, no I decided to be nice and give it a proper ending.

And lastly!

4\. I am… a virgin. And ya'll expected me to be able to describe an experience I have yet to have. For the foreplay scene I just typed up what I would want to happen when I finally get some.


End file.
